Because We'll Never Be Wrong
by ilive4thursdays
Summary: This is my idea of the last few minutes of the House season 6 finale. Do not read if you're staying away from spoilers!


Hey guys! I know I haven't updated my other stories for a bit but everything with AP tests has been on my mind along with this story! I really wanted to write a finale ending scene this year and here it is! Ready the day before the finale lol. I originally had my own idea of what would happen in the last few minutes of the episode (apparently no press or anyone has seen the last few minutes of this seasons finale!) so I wrote this but then of course with the promos I've seen and the 3 minutes intro to the episode I watched my head got clouded with what's actually going to happen tomorrow night-- Long story short a lot of the italics are from promos I've seen of the episode so that's why it might be confusing if you haven't seen the promos.

Yes this is spoiler-y so don't read if you don't want spoilers!

Thanks! Madeline

_

* * *

_

_Seriously, you're giving this to us?_

_It's a big step you're taking. I wanted to congratulate you. I understand that's the adult thing to do._

_How did you know?_

_I've known for awhile. The fact that you decided to co-habitate is not exactly a spoiler. Unless my intels wrong. Trouble in Paradise?_

* * *

Lisa couldn't see straight driving home through the inevitable storm that had been predicted to hit sometime this weekend. Keeping the bangs out of her eyes, she drove quickly, wanting to get home to Rachel. This day had been a complete blur. Trying to forget sounded like the comfortable option. The crane accident had taken all of her strength today. She flexed her arms slightly at the red light, while trying to keep her eyes open. It was late-- almost 9, much later than she usually was getting home wondering if she had the energy to eat dinner. Wondering if she even had any edible food in the house.

Lucas, he'd be there. Maybe he made something. Unless he was on a stake out, which she doubted. She knew he'd be home tonight.

_We need to talk about this._

She sighed as she thought about their conversation this morning. It was obvious he was ready for the relationship to move forward but moving in together was a really big step. And she had Rachel to consider.

_I help you with Rachel._

He did-- he was great with her or well, he was in the beginning. Lately he'd disappeared, going on as many as 5 stake outs a week. And then he'd sleep all day. This wasn't how their relationship had started.

_I'm not your nanny Lisa._

He hadn't said the words angry. After all, he wasn't wrong. Marina was wonderful with Rachel but she needed more. If Lucas was going to be living with them she couldn't do it by herself on the weekends or the nights after work. She needed him to participate with her.

She pulled into the driveway, later than she'd hoped, knowingly because of the weather. It had calmed somewhat. Lightning still surfaced.

She came in through the garage, turning on the kitchen lights and placed her briefcase on the chair. "Lucas? I'm home."

"Coming!" he yelled and walked into the kitchen with Rachel.

"She's still up? It's passed her bedtime."

"Oh." he breathed, "Sorry, there was this cool spy thing on tv I wanted her to watch with me."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "She's almost 2. She'd watch anything and not have a clue as to what was going on. Now she'll skip her nap tomorrow.."

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Say goodnight Rach." And Lisa kissed her baby's head and Lucas took her to the crib.

Fixing herself a plate, she made herself a quick sandwich, slightly disappointed no dinner was left for her. She had sat down when Lucas reentered.

"I wanna talk more about us."

"Okay," she nodded, having expected this when she got home.

"I've been thinking a lot about our situation and I think I've come to a simple conclusion."

"Hit me." Lisa sighed, checking the clock, desperately wanting to turn in for the night.

"We should get married." He grinned.

"You.." No words. Silence echoed in her kitchen.

"Yeah you know, it makes sense. You're worried about how much I put into our relationship well now I'm showing you. I'm ready for this Lisa."

And she nodded, shaking her head. Panic. She felt herself beginning to panic. Probably just from the stress of a long day.

"I've gotta clean this plate."

Lucas waited but she said nothing, beginning to rinse it in the sink.

"What? That's it?" he said.

"Lucas, please. I'm tired. I can't right now." she breathed, walking into her bedroom. House suddenly on her mind.

_That's the last thing I want us to be._

Lucas followed. "Well you didn't want to talk this morning. When are you going to want to discuss this? Tomorrow? Next week?"

She sighed, "Come on Lucas. I've had a really rough day."

_Don't risk her life to get back at me._

"It's a simple question Lisa. Do you want to get married or not?"

Lisa relatively ignored him, trying to change into some comfy yoga pants. Memories of her day with him continued flashing through her mind. Her eyes watered remembering the horrible words she'd said.

_I don't love you._

Once in her bathroom, she locked the door, trying to catch her breath. Gosh, was Lucas always this annoying?

Sitting down she tried to tell herself it was for the best, that her and House could never, ever work.

_No, you don't love him. You just can't admit it. Because once he's gone, he's gone. There goes your happily ever after._

"Lisa?"

_I'm done!_

Why was I so harsh on him?

_You do make me feel funny._

Tears descended, as she stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't only love him, she'd been in love with him for years.

_I was going to call you— I was gonna come see you. Figure out where things would go from there._

"I want to talk Lise. I want an answer." Lucas said through the door.

_There is no us. There never will be._

Who was she kidding? Marrying Lucas would never change how she felt. She was about to speak when she heard her cell phone go off in her bedroom.

"Hold on," she breathed, coming out of the bathroom and walking towards her phone on her nightstand.

"So the phone's more important than me?"

Ignoring him she answered, "Dr. Cuddy."

Lucas waited angrily, but then softened, seeing her face fall.

"What? No I.. I'll be right there. Okay, yes I'll leave now!"

"Who was that?" he asked as she walked away from him to grab her jacket.

"I have to go."

"No." Lucas yelled. "No I wanna talk about us."

"I can't right now!" she yelled back, eyes watery. "Right now I have more important things to do!"

"Like what?" he cried. "Work doesn't need you-- they have other doctors. They wouldn't need administrators."

"I have a friend in trouble, okay? I have to go."

"Who, Wilson? Doesn't he have that girlfriend? Lise, I just wanna talk about what our plans are and where you and I are going."

Frantically searching for her shoes, Lisa finally had her strength back and turned to face him.

"No." she finally said, staring at him as he looked back at her confused. "I don't want to get married." she sighed.

He looked down at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up with a smile back on his face. "Okay, well let's give living together a chance. It's been going well so far and--"

"No." she said again. "I.."

"But it's been working Lisa. Hasn't it?

_What do you mean you're done?_

"I've been lying." she cried, her heart finally breaking, "I thought I could move on from him after Mayfield but the truth is I haven't been able too and I'm so sorry."

He looked up at her with disgust, "House?"

She nodded.

_I mean I'm done. With you and me. The bickering, the flirtatiousness, all of it. You think you love me now? Really? Well I loved you for years. And now it's too late. You're too late House._

"You've been using me?" Lucas finally whispered. "The _friend_ you're going to see is House, right? He _needs_ you."

"I'm sorry." she murmured.

"Hmm.." he sighed, "And if I tell you I need you too.."

"You'll lose." she finally said, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry Lucas. He's him. He's House..and he'll always be-"

"More important." Lucas nodded. "Fine. Goodbye Lisa." And he grabbed a jacket, and walked out the front door. "I guess I'll get my stuff tomorrow." he murmured, before shutting the door.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Putting on her shoes, she then ran to the crib to pick up Rachel.

"Sorry baby." she murmured. Luckily Rachel hardly stirred as Cuddy carried her through the kitchen, grabbed her keys and purse, and went to the car. She placed Rachel in her car seat before driving away.

* * *

"Where is he?" Cuddy said urgently.

"Lisa thank god."

"I..I couldn't leave Rachel. We..there was no one to watch her, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," he breathed, "I'm just glad you're here. I didn't know who else to call. Sam's here..we can watch her for the night."

She handed the sleeping girl to Wilson. "Where is he?"

Wilson nodded towards the other bedroom. "I just..I didn't know what to do. He was a mess. I guess he went to his apartment and-"

"Vicodin? Wilson I told you it was too early for him to move out! Why couldn't-"

"Lisa he didn't do drugs. This is something entirely different." and Wilson sighed, "Did you know Kendra died earlier tonight?"

"No," she breathed shocked, "I..I never went back to the hospital after the scene because I was there so late. House..he was with her and..oh god, what happened?"

"He said he felt like a complete failure. He felt just as alone as he did last year.. I don't know he was ranting," Wilson said, shaking his head, "It was scary Lisa, I've never seen him like this. He said he found vicodin at his place and almost took it.."

"But he didn't right?" she asked frantically.

He shook his head, "No he didn't."

"Oh good," she sighed relieved.

"He said-" he paused, "he said that he knew he had to come here to not tempt himself because..because if he took it then he knew he'd never be good enough for you."

She stared back at Wilson, shocked and unsure of what to say, "He said that?"

Wilson nodded, as they began walking towards House's room. "He said..a lot of things. He's done with therapy. He doesn't see the point anymore. He said you're going to marry him. Is that true?"

"It's...but why..I don't understand I never said-"

"Well whatever you said crushed him. He threw himself into his room. I tried to talk to him but I wasn't getting through. I figured if anyone could break through, well, it'd be you. You broke through to him last year-- kinda."

She shook her head, "That was a hallucination Wilson. He doesn't really-"

"Yes he does Cuddy. He really wants you. He needs you. I know you love Lucas, and I know you're probably going to be with him for awhile, but House--"

"No," Cuddy shook her head. "I won't be."

"You..?"

"We broke up." she clarified.

"Why?"

"Because," she whispered. "I've realized that..I need him too."

Wilson smiled slightly as they stood outside House's door.

"I'll stay with Rachel." he murmured, "And his leg has been bothering him, just a warning."

Cuddy nodded before knocking softly on the door, knowing House wouldn't answer. After a few seconds she walked in, her heart breaking at seeing him facing the other wall, laying down in the bed.

"Wilson please." he murmured. "I can't talk about it. I was too tempted by the drugs to stay at my place, that's the only reason I came here so leave me al--"

"It's me." she whispered, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

He stayed silent, as she noticed his body stiffen. "Oh." he finally said.

"House." she said, "turn around."

"Go away Cuddy." And he didn't say it meanly, or with any anger. He just sounded broken.

"Turn around," she said again, lying on the bed next to him.

He turned, finally letting her see his eyes that made him not look like himself anymore, red and droopy.

"I'm here." she smiled, taking his hand.

He shook his head. "Why? You don't want to be."

She sighed, "House, I'm so sorry-"

"Stop," he whispered, "Just stop. I've heard the speech. I've heard plenty from you today. I've heard enough so please just.." And he looked down into the pillow to keep his voice from cracking and she witnessed him rub his right thigh roughly.

"Greg." she breathed, cupping his cheek with her hand. "I do want to be here. I always want to be here."

"No you don't!" he said becoming angry. "You can't because you have him!"

She shook her head, tears springing into her eyes at the sight of him becoming so vulnerable.

"And I tried Lisa-- I tried damn hard! But it wasn't enough, and it will never be so please can't you just--"

"No." she finally said. "I can't leave. I can't walk away."

House looked up and stared into her while she cupped his cheek again, a stray tear making it's way down both of her face.

"And the sad truth is that I thought I could but House..I can't!" she finally whimpered, breaking down before him.

He pulled her body closer, their faces now inches apart. She cried softly before she felt his grip tighten and his mouth descend on hers.

He kissed her softly, pulling her closer towards him. It was a powerful kiss, but a short one none the less, her tears coming more frequently.

"You're an idiot." she smiled, looking up at him as he pulled away.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah." she smiled softly, kissing him again. "Of course I love you."

He smiled gently, as Cuddy felt his hand pull away from her hip and descend back on his thigh, starting to rub it again.

"Have you had Ibprofin?"

He nodded, "One a few hours ago."

"I'll get you another." He thanked her and she walked into his bathroom, grabbed 2 pills with a glass of water.

He sat up, his eyes now sparkling, maybe from the tears-- she didn't know, but she secretly hoped they were sparkling because of her.

"Thanks." he said, taking the pills before lying back down. "Do you have to go?"

"No." she smiled, laying down with him.

"Lu-"

"Working late," she murmured before smiling, "And we broke up."

He turned into her, smiling softly, yet whispering, "I'm sorry."

She giggled, "No you're not. But hey, I'm not really either."

Her smiled dropped when she saw him rub his thigh again. "Go to sleep House. You'll feel better in the morning."

He looked at her as she nodded, "I'm staying."

He smiled again, holding her hand gently, "I couldn't save her."

She grabbed his hand tighter. "House, we can't save everyone."

"She could've been fine. I did everything right. She didn't want her leg gone but she died anyway." he shook his head, sad with grief, "I should've let you cut off the leg."

"No," she shook her head, "You shouldn't have. You made the right call. She didn't want it gone. Just like you didn't want it gone."

"Hmm.." he sighed, rubbing his thigh again, "And she died anyway. It wasn't enough."

"No," Cuddy breathed, "You helped her. You gave her hope. You didn't do anything wrong House."

He nodded.

She reached her hand towards his thigh and rubbed softly. "Go to sleep."

He pulled her closer,, his nose in her curls. "Thank you." he whispered.

"I'm always here." She breathed, before they both fell asleep, exhaustion hitting both of them after the long day.

_Every now and then I fall apart--_

_And I need you now tonight,_

_And I need you more then ever.._

_Hold me tight.._

* * *

Do I think it's going to end on this good of a note? No, probably not knowing those writers. Anyways, it's nice to hope right?

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
